The Birthday Surprise
by SoulHorse
Summary: Dedicated to VCRx for his birthday. A collab by ImpossibleThings12 and SoulHorse. It's K's birthday and his demigod friends have decided to plan a little surprise for him. Trying to get him out of camp, they send his crush to take him out on a little 'date' in New York City! What could go wrong? Of course, with two of friends interfering, anything could happen on his special day...


**ImpossibleThings12:** Don't kill me! This is a very late birthday present to VCRx. It was also a collab with the amazing fluffadoodle SoulHorse. She might add a comment at the end. So yeah, happy belated VCRx!

 **SoulHorse:** Helloooo everyone! Thou fluffadoodle SoulHorse is here, with my other twin ImpossibleThings12, aka the kickass Valkyrie! So, yeah! Happy belated birthday from the sinnamon roll twins to VCRx ;) And we hope you enjoy this oneshot!

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO.**

~.~

"I'm so excited…. and kinda nervous," K said to his brother, Nico.

"Well, it's not everyday you spend a winter day in the city with your crush," his brother returned, smirking.

It was K's 16th birthday and his friend/crush was taking him out. K was a son of Hades like Nico, but he was a little more sunshiny than Nico, who was full of darkness.

"Happy sweet sixteen," he added.

K blushed, "Whatever."

But in reality, K was bursting with excitement and nerves. He was going on a birthday 'day' with a daughter of a Apollo…his crush.

There was a knock at the cabin door, making K jump. Nico grinned at his brother, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Thanks a lot Nico," K muttered.

He put on a big smile and opened the door. She stood at the doorframe, a bright smile on her face. She looked beautiful, as usual, and emanated a bright warmth, almost like a ray of sunshine.

"R! Hey!" K said, using the shortened version of her name, because her name was pretty long.

R smiled. "Happy birthday! Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" K said, stepping outside next to her, and he shut the cabin door.

 _A few hours later..._

"C'mon! Let's go to The Sugar Factory and get some cake for you," R said.

K nodded and slid closer to R. She blushed, noticing the movement, and tried to hide it by ducking her face. After a few minutes of walking, they saw giant Broadway signs advertising all the Broadway musicals.

"I'd love to see Aladdin some day..." R said wistfully, gazing at the signs.

K's heart jumped as he realized that if R and him ever got together, going to see Aladdin would be an amazing first date. He felt the heat rush up his neck and was relieved when he caught sight of the dessert place.

"Hey, we're here," K said pointing to a giant sign saying _The Sugar Factory_.

"This is one of the Sugar Factories with only desserts, so we'll get cake! Oreo cake is your favorite right?" R said.

K was astonished she remembered and beamed at her in response.

They ordered the cake and they each took a fork and looked at the round cake plate. On it was the small, smooth and perfect, Oreo cake.

"It looks so good!" R squealed.

"It does," K murmured, his gaze darting to his crush's. A cute blush had appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with childish delight. R's eyes darted to his and he looked away quickly. Did she notice?

"Say ah~!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he jumped nervously.

K's gaze landed on R. She was holding her fork out, a piece of cake on it.

"Open up!" she beamed. "Say ah~!"

"Ah…what are you—!" R cut him off promptly by shoving the fork into his mouth. The frosting melted in his mouth and he sighed blissfully.

"Good?" R asked.

"Yeah." A lightbulb lit up in his head. "Your turn!" K picked out a piece of cake with his fork and held it out to her. R looked away, blushing shyly.

"K-K!" she stuttered. "What are y—?" K pushed the fork into the her mouth and R let out a squeak. He couldn't help but smirk as he removed the fork from her mouth.

"Good?" he teased.

"Y-yeah…" R blushed harder and K couldn't help but think she looked even cuter than before.

They quickly finished the cake, feeding each other pieces, and left the shop.

"What do you want to do now?" R asked, her breath making little white clouds in the air.

"Let's go see the Rockefeller center tree!" **(A/N - in reality the tree would've been taken down by now, but just deal with it)**

"Yeah! That's perfect. Just because it's not Christmas anymore doesn't mean we can't look at the pretty lights," R replied, delighted.

They inputted their destination in K's monster proof phone (courtesy of Leo Valdez) and started walking.

"So...how's the weather?" K asked awkwardly as he and R shuffled along the snowy sidewalk.

"The weather?" R laughed. "Really K. Are you that awkward?" she giggled, grinning, which made him laugh too.

"Well, it was kinda quiet..." he defended.

"Son of Hades hates silence? What kind of Hades kid are you?" R teased playfully.

"The kind who doesn't like awkward silences!" he shot back, grinning.

"Okay, I declare you not a true child of Hades!" R declared loudly.

"Shh! Not so loud!" K hissed.

She winked at him and continued. "So, I think we should play of game of...WHO'S THE REAL GODLY PARENT?!" she sang.

"Oh gods..." the son of Hades groaned.

"Aw! You know you love it~!" the daughter of Apollo sang. "Shall we begin?"

Without waiting for his answer, R asked, "So, we have just found out Hades may or may not be the father of K Voltaire! Who could it be?"

"May or may not?" K chortled.

"Yes! May or may not! I may be right...or not!" She winked at him again and continued rattling off game show styled lines.

K started to zone out, losing himself in her bright eyes and cheerful, playful smile.

But what she said next jolted him out of his gaze. "We have proof of K putting on makeup and a dress. Is this proof of his possible cross dresser habits and even better, signs of Aphrodite parentage?"

"R! Where did you hear that?!" K shrieked.

"Oh ho~! So it is true?!" she squealed.

He buried his face into his hands. "It was all Impossible's and Soul's fault!" he protested. "They made me!"

"Stop pinning the blame on those two!" she scolded. "We all know you wanted to!"

"Did not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

The two continued their childish banter, unaware of two girls in the shadows...watching...

~.~

"C'mon Soul!" a girl hissed as she darted among the shadows.

"Coming, coming!" her companion, Soul whispered back.

"We have to get there before they do!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Impossible!"

The girl, Impossible, grinned back at Soul mischievously.

"You got the stuff?"

Soul smirked and held up a green plant sprig with red berries.

"This'll definitely go down well."

~.~

As R and K neared Rockefeller Center, they quieted down.

"Whoa. That's a whole lot of people," K commented.

R nodded, "Well, is NYC. What'd you expect?"

They saw the tree and sucked in a breath. It was huge; a giant tree, with bright color lights, that towered way above their heads.

R shivered slightly as she gazed upwards.

"Oh! Are you cold?" K asked, concerned.

"A little, but I'm okay," she tried to say reassuringly.

The son of Hades took one look at her pale face and started to take off his jacket.

"No, K! You don't have to; it's fine," she protested.

K ignored her protests, and gently placed his jacket on her shoulders. She wrapped it tighter around her and smiled.

"It's my first time seeing the tree, you know," R commented.

"Really? You seem like you've been to the city a lot, and have seen it!"

She shook her head, "Yeah, but I never had anyone special enough to come with."

K looked at her incredulously as she stepped closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I, ummm — er…" was all he got out of his mouth before he was bumped into by two girls.

~.~

 _A few minutes earlier..._

The two girls were hidden in the throngs of people, but still had a clear view of R and K.

"Oh my gods! They are adorable!" Soul exclaimed.

Impossible sighed pleasantly as R stepped closer to K, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Impossible!"

"What? Oh, wait. C'mon Soul, we have to get to them now!" Impossible said, jolted out of her staring.

The two girls dashed to the lamp post the couple was nearby.

"Ok, Soul, climb," Impossible ordered, eyes still on K and R. "I'll throw you the mistletoe when you get up there."

Soul nodded and started shimmying up the lamp. When she reached the top, Impossible threw the stick, with mistletoe hanging on the string, up. Soul caught it, along with a roll of tape.

"Hurry," Impossible hissed, still watching K and R.

"You try doing this," Soul growled, as she stretched the stick over K and R's heads and ripped off a piece of tape. She wrapped the tape around the stick and pole and slid down.

"Done and done." Soul dusted her hands casually.

Impossible smiled, "This'll be good."

~.~

"Hey!" K exclaimed at the girls. But they disappeared into the crowd, ignoring his outburst.

It's fine K," R said, her head still resting on his shoulder.

And it was then the daughter of Apollo decided to look up at the lamp post. She gave a little gasp and pointed upwards.

"K… look, it's mistletoe," she said quietly, blushing.

K followed where she was pointing and found a small sprig of mistletoe strung onto the pole.

"Oh...uhh..." he said dumbly.

"You know what mistletoe means, right?"

K nodded.

"Well?"

K looked at her, a flustered expression on his face.

R giggled. Then, she lifted her head and moved to stand in front of K. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. K automatically moved his arms to circle around her and pull her close. Both of their hearts were beating fast and their faces were red. R tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips gently onto K's. K looked at her in surprise, but kissed back. Both of them melted into the kiss, and when they pulled away they were breathless.

K looked at R numbly.

"Are you okay?" R asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine… just wasn't expecting that." K felt his face redden even more.

"Well you should've been," R teased. "It was mistletoe after all."

"Yeah..." he said shyly.

The two stood in silence for a little while longer, before K asked, "Hey R? Don't you get the feeling this was Impossible's and Soul's doing?"

"Oh yes, but I'm glad they did it," R flirted playfully. She winked at the son of Hades, making him turn red again. She laughed at his flustered expression, which made him laugh too.

It was the perfect start to his 16th birthday.

~.~

 **ImpossibleThings12:** Sooo, what'd you think? More importantly, VCRx... what did you think? It was pure fluff that Soul and I had much fun writing. There'll be one more part that we'll post... sometime…

 **SoulHorse:** So, thanks for reading our fluffy little collab everyone! We hoped you enjoyed this fluffiness that is K and R! Another son of Hades and kid of Apollo fluff ;3 We love reviews, so please leave them at the bottom, but no flames please! Those will get deleted and will most likely be responded to in a nice little rant in the next chapter ;) Especially to VCRx; we're sorry about the lateness of this oneshot and we hoped you enjoyed!

 **~ Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse and ImpossibleThings12**


End file.
